Como una heroína
by Nuria in wonderland
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños"del foro"El monte Olimpo". Disclaimer: Obviamente la obra de Percy Jackson no me pertenece a mí, si no que le pertenece al gran Rick Riordan. Está dedicado a mi Ai Nicole Jackson 123, espero que te guste!


**Como una heroína**

La profecía se está completando poco a poco, por lo que tenemos que ser rápidos. En estos momentos nos encontramos en la peluda espalda del Jabalí Erimanto Gigante, encaminándonos hacia Arizona, concretamente hacia la chatarrería de los dioses.

El paisaje visto a lomos de un jabalí gigante es hermosamente bello; ninguna fotografía podría competir con semejante visión. Sin embargo, yo no estoy disfrutando demasiado de ella.

En todo el viaje no consigo evitar preocuparme, no por Nico, lo que sería más lógico, si no por Percy. Nunca había sentido esta extraña sensación. Nunca antes me había preocupado por una persona que no compartiera mi sangre, aunque el único que lo hiciera fuera mi hermano. Pero aquí estoy, preocupándome por el hijo de Poseidón, con quien debería tener una odiosa relación enemiga.

En realidad no es solo preocupación; es algo más. No puedo describirlo, pero lo siento. Lo siento cuando descubro asombrada que no puedo dejar de pensar en su precioso pelo castaño que contrasta tan delicadamente con sus ojazos azules. Esos ojos que más de una vez me han mirado y me han sonreído, haciéndome sentir única, afortunada, especial. Ahora, a mi derecha, hablando amistosamente con Annabeth y Thalia, se encuentra ese apuesto chico, riéndose, compartiendo bromas… su sentido del humor es tan enamoradizo… todo en él lo es, hasta sus pequeños defectos.

Mientras los miro no puedo evitar sentir algo parecido a celos de ambas chicas, pero esta sensación se desvanece cuando oigo a Zoe, la líder de las cazadoras, maldecir al sexo masculino como si fueran veneno.

_Chicos…- exclama en un último intento de escupir la palabra como si fuera un chicle- y tú, ¡deja de mirarlos y compórtate como una cazadora!

Es su agresividad al corregirme lo que me devuelve a la tierra. Normalmente es más amable, sin embargo, parece que le molesta tener que convivir durante un tiempo indeterminado con un chico. Por el contrario, a mí no ,e incordia en absoluto, y parece que a las otras chicas tampoco.

"Bianca, profecía, fin del mundo, concéntrate"- me regaño mentalmente. Sé que no debo continuar con esta farsa, que él nunca me verá como alguien presente en su vida porque está enamorado de otra persona.

Esa persona, su verdadero amor, se encuentra ahora mismo a su lado, riendo junto a él. Se trata de nada más y nada menos que de Annabeth.

La observo varios segundos, sin apenas ser consciente. Ella es casi perfecta: es guapa, simpática, inteligente…Aunque esto último es obvio ya que se trata de la hija de Atenea. Además, ella tiene su edad, y yo no. No me extraña que a Percy le guste tanto.

Tras divagar un poco más, observo que hemos llegado a la chatarrería antes de lo previsto, pero eso no nos detiene a descansar.

Después de aterrizar, planeamos nuestra siguiente jugada: encontrar el Omnisciente Viejo del Mar, a quien no conocemos de nada, y obligarle a revelarnos la identidad del monstruo que, inconscientemente o no, podría destruir el Olimpo. De todo esto se encargará Percy, nosotras sólo tenemos que impedir que huya.

Una vez conseguido este paso, nos lo llevaríamos a un lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera utilizarlo para hacer el mal. Todos estamos de acuerdo, aunque, Percy duda al principio, pero accede. Como nadie más discute, continuamos.

Tras dar un par de pasos, observo que todos se han parado, como si hubieran descubierto algo que valiera la pena ver. Así es. Dirijo la vista al mismo lugar y observo a Ares, el dios de la guerra, apoyado en un Ferrari de aspecto antiguo, junto a Afrofita, quien se encuentra sentada en la parte de atrás del coche untándose sus 20 quilos diarios de maquillaje, como acostumbra hacer.

_No me extraña que esté aquí- comenta Percy refiriéndose al coche. Lo observo y veo que se está ruborizando, seguramente porque no había tenido la intención de hacer un chiste tan gravemente malo en voz alta. Sonrío, aguantándome la carcajada que siento por dentro porque no quiero ser oída y porque los demás lo están mirando como si fuera idiota. Es tan mono… ¿A él le gustaré yo también? ¿Me llegará a querer algún día? ¿O quizás me llegará a ver como su enemiga, siendo la hija de Hades? No, él no puede ser así; no guarda rencor a las personas por compartir genes con idiotas, si es que los dioses tienen de eso.

Él no me odia, pero tampoco me quiere. No soy su tipo de chica. Si fuera más alta, rubia o más inteligente… pero ya no sería yo, si no que sería una réplica de Annabeth. Pero… ¿A él le gustaría?

_No es nada, tranquilos- dice. No me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a hablar con Ares, ¿Dónde tendré yo la cabeza?

_Solo me ha interrogado-continúa explicando- Afrodita quería saber…-vuelve a ruborizarse- nada. No fue nada.

Suspiro. Percy está dejando claro que le ha hablado de él y Annabeth. A la diosa del amor le gustan las relaciones tanto como las telenovelas, por lo que parece.

Proseguimos nuestro trayecto, pensativos, cada uno con nuestros problemas.

El camino no es muy alegre, ni tampoco lo son las vistas. A nuestro alrededor solo se percibe chatarra inservible. ¡Es increíble la cantidad de chatarra qie tiran los dioses! En uno de los montones hay algo que me llama la atención; algo brillante. No sé lo que es, pero al ver que los demás están tan maravillados con los montones que apenas dan un paso, me acerco a comprobarlo:¡Es la figura de Hades! ¡La última pieza del Mythomagic que le falta a la colección de Nico!

Asombrada, me agacho a cogerla.

_¡No lo hagas, Bianca!-oigo detrás de mí. Es Percy, parece preocupado. ¿Preocupado por mí? ¡Esto sí que es nuevo!

De repente escucho un ruido metálico a mi derecha. Giro la cabeza y descubro que el responsable de tan desagradable chirrido es nada más y nada menos que el gigante de bronce que se encuentra delante de nosotros y que irónicamente, todos lo habíamos pasado por alto.

Desconcertados, observamos cómo se mueve. Yo soy la responsable de ello. Todos permanecemos quietos, intentando descubrir las intenciones del gigante. Éste, tras parecer pensárselo, se dirige violentamente hacia Percy.

El pánico se apodera de todos, en concreto de mí. Sin embargo, se me ocurre una idea: ¿Si lo desconecto desde dentro? No sé si es una buena idea, pero es la única que tenemos, y no puedo permanecer quieta para averiguarlo. La vida de Percy está en juego, no la mía. Además de esta forma, él me recordaría y me tendría en cuenta, no como su amante, pero sí como su heroína.


End file.
